


Come in From the Cold

by Flightlesskiwi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jim and Spock use a diplomatic reception as an excuse to be disgustingly in love, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Spirk Challenge, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightlesskiwi/pseuds/Flightlesskiwi
Summary: A semi-retired Jim and Spock attend a diplomatic event and take the chance to flirt shamelessly right under the noses of the Alpha Quadrant's dignitaries and diplomats.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 23
Kudos: 263
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	Come in From the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My work for OMS challenge 2019! Just something fairly short because in classic fashion I left it to the very last minute. Speaking of, a very big thanks to [boxofrogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofrogs/pseuds/boxofrogs) for the last-minute beta read, and of course [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://plaidshirtjimkirk.tumblr.com/) for their infinite patience and for putting together this lovely challenge! I totally encourage you to check out all the other great stuff people are making for OMS 2019. 
> 
> The title is from the song Come in From the Cold by Joni Mitchell (as is the quote at the start of the fic) bc it has big old married/movie spirk vibes.

"And so with just a touch of our fingers  
Ah, it could make our circuitry explode  
All we ever wanted  
Was just to come in from the cold"  
- _Come in From the Cold_ , Joni Mitchell

* * *

Starfleet had outdone themselves this time. After three hours of speeches and negotiation, the sparkling sight of the reception and the promise of dinner was enough to revitalise all the guests, himself included. The weather was pleasantly balmy, although no doubt on the cold side for those from warmer planets, and the outdoor area had been dressed with long hanging strings of lights, several outdoor heaters and a long table with a white table cloth in the centre, surrounded by waiting staff who were preparing it for dinner.

Jim had found himself much more suited to the cushy life of an admiral the second time around. He’ll forever be the captain of the Enterprise, but over time he’d found that the ship herself mattered less to him than the people on board, than his family.

Than his t'hy'la.

Spock, too, was attending the reception, though he was part of the Vulcan delegation. Jim had seen him for a brief moment amongst the crowd of other officials, breathtaking in his robes as always. He’d had to stop himself from staring, and then realised he didn’t have to and looked his fill. The event had continued on and Spock had quickly been lost within the diverse crowd, disappearing behind a loud group of tellarites, and Jim had settled into his role, content to socialise and debate his way through groups of politicians and ‘Fleet higher-ups until he could find Spock again.

They caught each other's eyes several times, always in conversation with someone else, at one point when Spock looked his way Jim rolled his eyes at the bloviating of another member of the admiralty. Spock’s eyes, crinkled and he raised an eyebrow in something Jim interpreted as a smirk. It made his heart skip, and he briefly remembered being several years younger, on the receiving end of that look on the bridge.

Jim had moved past Spock at one point, following after an andorian ambassador and had allowed his hand to fall, the back of it brushing the back of Spock’s, watching with delight as his usually composed husband tripped over his sentence, the tips of his ears going dark with a blush.

_

It wasn’t until dinner was about to be severed that they found each other, Spock’s delegation, through some stroke of luck- had been seated opposite the admiralty and Spock himself across from Jim. He watched raptly as Spock settled himself into his seat and raised his glass of water to his lips, quirking an eyebrow at Jim from over the rim.

In return, he settled himself comfortably and shot back his most charming grin, making Spock’s lip twitched as he placed his napkin on his lap.  
“Good evening Admiral Kirk,” He said, his voice was smooth and relaxed, it eased something knotted up in Jim’s chest to hear it.

“Good evening Ambassador,” Jim replied, he could feel the goofy smile splitting his face, as he sat there, just drinking Spock in with his eyes. He cleared his throat and fiddled idly with the cutlery.  
“Enjoying the evening so far?” He asked, his voice light even as Spock’s eyes creased, his vulcan was laughing at him.

Spock hummed and Jim started as he felt a foot touch against his own. He had to hold himself back from looking, but he was pretty sure that Spock was attempting to play _footsie_ with him under the table. For his part, his husband looked as though he were about to burst out laughing -if that was the sort of thing respected vulcan ambassadors did- but was saved from any sort of vulcan social faux-pas by the arrival of their starters.

Jim tucked in with gusto, using the time spent eating to formulate his retaliation. He watched as Spock took to his own food with composure. Then, just as he was taking a bite, Jim struck, sliding his foot up his husband’s calf in a way that made Spock choke on his forkful.

His t'hy'la let out a subtle cough and knocked lightly on his chest. Several other guests turned to him looking concerned, but Spock waved them off, reaching for his water glass as he frowned at Jim.

Jim himself was particularly unrepented, being a fan of the phrase ‘turnabout’s fair play’ and he leaned forward on the table to look at Spock, false concern masking his own mirth.  
“Are you quite alright there ambassador Spock?” He asked, his voice light as Spock shot him a glare.

“I am perfectly well Admiral, thank you for your concern.” He said, in a tone that definitely implied he would be getting revenge.

It was all a dance they’d done a thousand times, since about a year after they’d gotten together when Jim realised that political events like this one were much more enjoyable when spent engaging Spock in -largely- harmless flirtation. Spock has taken to it with surprising gusto, his almost scientific focus giving him great insight into what made Jim tick.

Even now, with Spock retired, Jim sometimes forgot that they weren’t playing with fire. That they could be blatant about all of this and no one would bat an eye -except perhaps the Vulcan delegation, but if they weren’t used to Spock’s idiosyncrasies by now they never would be- unlike when they had both been in Starfleet, there was no need to hide behind doublespeak and covert glances.

The game of it all was fun, though, and they continued through the rest of dinner in the same way. Baiting each other with actions and words, the world slowly shrinking until everyone else had moved off to the after-dinner drinking and dancing. The two of them were left at the table, engaged in a lively and flirtatious discussion of current politics.

Jim blinked, coming out of a Spock-induced haze to realise the distinct lack of other guests at the table. Spock, too, seemed to have caught on, the tips of his ears flushed with light embarrassment but his gaze was unrepentant as he smiled gently at Jim.

“It seems we’ve been left to our own devices, Admiral.” He said, his head tilting towards the crowd of politicians and officials milling around the dance floor.

“Indeed it does,” Jim agreed, returning Spock’s smile. “I don’t suppose you’d care for a dance?” He added, watching as Spock inclined his head in consent and rose gracefully from his seat.

The two made their way to the dancefloor; the band had previously been playing some sort of old Klingon tune but they now settled into a slow Earth jazz number. Jim places one hand on Spock’s waist, Spock’s going to his shoulder. His other hand, Spock placed in Jim’s, sending a tingle of heat up his arm, that settled low and warm in his chest. The two of them stood amongst the crowd of delegates, representatives and Starfleet officials and swayed together, totally unrepented and still after many years, entirely in love and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos brighten my day! 
> 
> As always you can find me on [tumbr](https://some-sorta-horta.tumblr.com/), blogging about all things Star Trek and more besides. <3


End file.
